


Take A Chance

by totheworld_thisisnct



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crying, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Pining, Swearing, Taeyong is a mom, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mark is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:24:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totheworld_thisisnct/pseuds/totheworld_thisisnct
Summary: 'It's just Donghyuck', Mark told himself. 'Just your best friend, this is normal. Normal to feel flustered if he comes too close. That would happen with anyone. Normal to think about him a lot, he was just looking out for his bro. His pal. His homie. The love of his li'- shit.That's all Mark's life was at this point- a series of curse words, flustered moments, and...Donghyuck.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mark and Donghyuck had always had a different dynamic. It worked for them, though, as most things did.
> 
> And...here we go!
> 
> Thank you guys so much for getting this fic to 5000 hits! Never thought it would happen😘❤️ NCT Hwaiting!!

"Alright, one last time and then we can leave!" Taeyong yelled out at the members, half of whom were collapsed on the floor, panting heavily after three hours of dance practice.

"I don't think we can do that, hyung."

"Yeah, we're already done for today, Taeyong-ah. If we go any further we won't be able to walk or even stand tomorrow," Yuta ran his hands through his wet hair, glaring at Taeyong from where he was leaning against the wall.

"How many of you think it'll be too much to go once more?"

All the members of 127 except Taeyong raised their hands.

"Okay, okay guys. I think we'll finish up for today. Rest well for tomorrow. We have dance practice again in the evening at five."

The members groaned in both relief and dread that they would have to do the same again tomorrow and tire out their limbs a second time.

"Hyung!" Jungwoo whined, "_ hyuuung _ we haven't eaten yet."

"Manager hyung told me he's got us sandwiches and drinks that he's left in the dorm, so we can eat once we get home."

There was a chorus of "Okay!" as the members who were on the floor attempted to get up, Jaehyun making grabby hands at Taeyong, who helped him get up with an affectionate ruffle to his hair.

"Ah!" 

The members whipped their heads towards the sudden cry of pain. Haechan was clutching his ankle, standing with his side leaning against the wall, leg bent in his hold.

"Haechan-ah! You okay?"

"What happened?"

"Is your leg acting up again?"

"Do you want one of us to carry you?"

Haechan winced, "It's fine, hyung. I think I just pulled a muscle somewhere. I'll just sleep it off. It'll definitely be fine tomorrow."

"Rest well, Haechanie."

The members filed out of the practice room one by one, putting on masks and hats as they walked the short distance back to their dorms, Haechan leaning heavily on Doyoung for support.

Mark watched as Haechan leaned on Doyoung, linking their hands together and whispering softly. His chest burned with jealousy and then disgust at himself for harbouring such feelings towards his fellow groupmate and best friend.

Mark realised that he liked- no, loved- Haechan only a week back, and since then life had been _ hell _.

He couldn't concentrate on anything properly, his dreams were filled with the other boy and he constantly found himself questioning the other's each and every affectionate action towards him.

He had never thought of the other that way before- it was only when he saw a couple of posts about him and Haechan being "in love and oh-so-cute" online, that he realised what he actually wanted. Since then, he'd been trying to distance himself from Haechan as much as possible, although it was quite hard, considering the fact that they were best friends. 

What made it worse was that now, not only did Mark shy away from Haechan's skinship, he even hated it when the younger boy got a little too touchy with the other members. Haechan was affectionate by nature. He couldn't help it, Mark knew that, but that didn't stop him from gritting his teeth or clenching his fists when he saw the other playfully kiss Taeyong or Yuta on the cheek with a grin, or even go to Jungwoo or Doyoung for comfort when he was down.

Mark hated himself for it. At first, he thought that it was simply a sudden attraction to the younger as he honestly_ was _ a hormonal teenager and, let's face it, Haechan was pretty damn hot. That's when the dreams started. In those, it certainly didn't seem like just a small phase. In Mark's dreams, Haechan kissed him gently, wrapping his arms around Mark and telling him he loved him, and that he would never leave him for anyone else. Of course, Mark would wake up the next morning, only to see Haechan warming up to anyone and _ everyone _, and making him unreasonably jealous, because that's just who he was.

Mark needed help. 

He hastened his pace, walking ahead of the other members despite his aching legs and pounding head. He just didn't want to see Doyoung being all cuddly with Haechan right now. He could still hear them whispering behind him, Doyoung's quiet chuckles prominent in the silence. Mark shoved his hands in his pockets and busied himself by counting the trees on the way home. 

"Mark-yah!"

_ "What?" _ he snapped, and regretted it instantly, "Sorry."

"It's alright, sweetie," Taeyong said with a motherly voice, "Don't walk too fast, it's late and we don't wanna lose you."

Mark's mouth tilted up at the corner at his leader's concern, "Okay hyung," He fell back into line with Taeyong, engaging him instantly in a conversation about their upcoming Super M activities.

He was just going to have to suck it up. For his group's sake.

  
  
  
  


Mark hated this. 

He had come out of his shared room with Doyoung, who was annoying him with his constant vocal practice, which was very, very, _ extremely _ loud. He was surprised that the other members hadn't come barging in to ask him to quiet down. In the living room, he was greeted with something he did _ not _ want to see. Haechan was sleeping squished between Taeyong and Jaehyun (also sleeping), their arms wrapped around the former protectively.

"Aw, that's so cute!" 

Mark heard a 'click' as Taeil's camera went off, "They really look like a family, don't they? Taeyong eomma, Jaehyunie appa and Haechan's their kid."

Mark scowled, wanting to be the one in whose arms Haechan was cuddled up like that, "Yeah, hyung," he said in English, grabbing a juice box from the fridge.

"Mark, I was wondering if I could talk to you when you're free," Taeil started, fidgeting with the hem of his loose shirt, probably one of the other members', considering the size, "I just wanna ask you about something."

"Sure, hyung. We can talk now if that's alright," he hadn't realized that his voice was getting louder, until he heard an irritated groan from the couch.

"Mark-hyung?" Haechan rubbed his sleepy eyes, blinking to adjust to the light. He made grabby hands at the aforementioned, scrunching his features up cutely, "What's the time?"

"It's four thirty."

Taeyong and Jaehyun remained peacefully curled up within each other, sleeping deeply as Haechan proceeded to get up off the couch and grin at Mark and Taeil. He walked towards them, wrapping an arm casually around Mark's shoulder.

Mark noticed that Haechan was walking with a slight limp. Was it because of what happened yesterday? He was about to ask but Taeil beat him to it, bending down to take a look at Haechan's exposed ankle, "Is your ankle alright? You seem uncomfortable."

"It's fine, hyung. Plus, we have dance practice in half an hour, I'm going to have to dance then anyway."

Taeil straightened up, "Oh, that's right! Mark-yah, can you help some other time, then? We have to leave soon."

"Okay," Mark leaned into Haechan's arm, "You good to go, Donghyuck-ah? Let's wake up those two sleeping beauties there, shall we?"

Haechan wrapped his arm tighter around Mark as Taeil left, dragging him forcefully towards the couch and yelling loudly, causing Mark to wince and cover his ears, "JAEHYUN-HYUNG AND TAEYONG-HYUNG WAKE UP!"

Jaehyun instinctively reached out, successfully slapping Mark across the face with the back of his hand and earning himself a distrungled yell in response. "What the hell, Haechan?" Taeyong groaned out, pulling himself up and stretching like a cat, inviting a pointed stare from Jaehyun that Mark didn't miss.

"Hyung, we have practice in half an hour. It's four thirty now."

"Oh right, thanks, but you really didn't have to yell loud enough for Mark's family to hear it all the way in Canada," Jaehyun chuckled, pulling his jacket on and grabbing his phone from where it was plugged in by the coffee table.

"Go big or go home, hyung!" Haechan hollered as he dragged Mark along with him, skipping off to tell the others to get ready to leave. 

Haechan's hand, wrapped around Mark's shoulders, dropped to take his hand in his, holding on tightly, "Come on, we got to go- ah!" He cut himself off with a cry of pain, falling forward as his leg gave way. Thankfully, Mark caught him, pulling him up to lean on him.

"What the hell, Donghyuckie? You said you were 'fine'. This does _ not _ look fine to me."

"It's really nothing, hyung! Don't worry about it," Haechan's voice became smaller with every word, crumbling against Mark's piercing stare, "I already got hurt once, and it was a problem for the whole group, hyung. Don't make me a burden on you again. I swear, it's really not bad at all! I just twisted it! I promise you I can-"

Mark slapped a hand on Haechan's mouth, abruptly stopping the endless word vomit, "Shut up, Donghyuck. No practice for you today. You're either staying here, or you can come watch and help us out with stretching and stuff. No one is going to let you dance like this."

Haechan's eyes widened at the older's commanding tone, looking up at him, "Sorry, hyung...I just don't want to be a burden on the members like I was last time. Now that I'm better, I'll take care of myself."

"Just listen to me for once, will you? It's for your own good, Donghyuck-ah."

Haechan grumbled out an "Okay", snuggling further into Mark's embrace. What he didn't notice, thankfully, was Mark's heartbeat race as he laid his head down on his chest with a sigh. 

"Okay."

  
  
  
  


"5,6,7,8!" Haechan yelled out from where he was seated in the front of the practice room, back against the mirror and watching the members with a sharp eye.

"Jaehyun-hyung you're too fast! Slow down in this next part."

"K!"

"Jungwoo hyung you have to bend more! Watch out for that in the next chorus."

"Okay!"

As the members finished their tenth and hopefully last run-through of Highway to Heaven, they collapsed on the floor, panting.

Haechan clapped excitedly, eyes shining, "Great job hyungs! It was perfect this time!"

"I...can't...even talk... anymore…" Johnny fell down flat, making the floor wet with his sweat, "How...warm-down...now?" He gestured vaguely at the scene in front of him, the members all in various states of exhaustion, Jaehyun getting rid of his wet t-shirt and flopping down shirtless, chucking the offending material onto the couch in the corner.

If Mark noticed Taeyong lick his lips at the sight, he would pretend that he didn't. Mark wiped the sweat off his forehead by lifting the hem of his t-shirt, shaking his damp hair out of his face. 

"Okay, warm-down stretches, partner up!" Taeyong called, latching onto Jaehyun immediately, "I call him!"

"Hyung, I'm gonna lay off for now, I'll join in after sometime," Jungwoo mumbled from his spot on the floor, arm thrown over his own eyes, "Need to...catch my breath a little."

"Okay, then the rest of you guys, pick a partner. One of you can just ask Haechan to help till Jungwoo gets up."

Mark was in the process of getting up to call out Yuta's name, when he was rudely interrupted by Haechan, "I'll help Mark-hyung!" his voice rang through the room, Mark stopping in his tracks.

"Um, I was actually gonna ask Yuta-hyung, so…"

"It's fine, Mark-yah, I'll stay with Doyoungie, you can stretch with Haechan."

Mark nodded in affirmation. Really, they were only going to stretch. How bad could it be?

…It was bad. _ Really _ bad. 

Haechan had Mark in a rather _ compromising _position, leaning over him and spreading his legs as wide as they would go, which was pretty wide, considering Mark's flexibility. This meant that Haechan's face was uncomfortably (or something akin to that) close to his own, close enough to feel his breath. Mark closed his eyes and tried to think about anything other than the blood that was rapidly rushing to his face on seeing the other's face in such close proximity. He could almost just reach up and-

_ Oh my god, don't blush, Mark Lee. _

His face felt unnaturally hot.

_ Shit. _

Mark pushed Haechan back with a firm hand to his chest, avoiding his eyes, "Okay, let's do the next one." He leaned forward as Haechan sat up, accepting the other's hands and pulling him forward, so that his head almost touched the floor, legs still spread. He thanked the fact that his head was turned towards the floor, so that Haechan couldn't see his red-tinted cheeks.

Mark focused on calming himself down, ignoring the pain he felt in his legs due to the uncomfortable position. _ It's just Donghyuck _ , he told himself. _ Just your best friend, it's normal to stretch with him. Normal to feel flustered if he comes too close. That would happen with anyone. Normal to think about him a lot, he was just looking out for his bro. His pal. His homie. The love of his li- _ shit _ . _

Mark got up, unable to bear the pain any longer, and folded his legs in, curling up to minimise the pain in his thighs. He traced a drop of sweat down his own arm with his eyes, not bothering to wipe it off. 

"Haechanie!" Yuta's voice broke through the quiet atmosphere, filled only with the members' occasional groans and sighs as they stretched to warm down their aching muscles. 

"Yeah?"

"How's your ankle now?"

"I don't really know, hyung. I haven't really tried to _ do _ anything with it yet, so…"

"Is there a bruise or something? You should get it checked by the doctor if it's bad. We don't want a repeat of last time, right baby?"

Haechan smiled widely at the cute nickname and rolled his socks down to reveal his tanned, unmarked ankle, "Look, hyung. It's fine. There's nothing to worry about."

The banter continued back and forth, Johnny eventually starting up a fight over who would do the dishes that night.

"Mark?" Jungwoo's soft voice near his ear woke Mark up from his daze, "Can you help me finish my stretches?"

Mark flashed what he hoped was a smile at the older and moved over to give him space by his side, "Sure, hyung." Mark then distracted himself with Jungwoo's playful laughter and easy small talk, biding his time until they had to leave.

  


  
The members got up to leave at around eight, waving at Taeil, who had to go to the studio for a quick meeting. Their oldest pulled Mark to the side, "I'm just gonna steal him for a second, guys. You can keep going, he'll catch up."

Mark flashed a thumbs up at the others as he was guided back into the practice room by Taeil. 

"I'm assuming you know why I wanted to talk?"

"...no?"

"You really don't?"

Mark wracked his brains for an answer, coming up with nothing, "No, hyung. I literally have no clue."

"...right," Taeil paused for a moment, as if considering his options, "So, about Haechan."

"What about him?"

"Oh my god, Lee Mark, you're literally so dense, we haven't raised you to be this way. You're in love with Haechan, right?"

"What?"_ How the hell did he- _

"Oh, come on. Don't even try to deny it. Literally _ everyone _ knows."

"Uh…" Honestly, Mark was a little speechless now. He really _ had _ thought that he had kept it pretty much on the down-low. Turns out that was an utter failure, since apparently 'everyone' knew. He might as well own up to it now, since he had been called out like this. Really, did he even have enough pride left to deny it any longer? "...yeah, hyung. Yeah, I am."

"For how long?"

"Um...I don't know, hyung. It's just…all really confusing and muddled up, and I can't- I don't know, _ ugh _ !" Mark groaned out the last part, frustrated with himself, but also a little relieved, now that he had someone to talk to, "I see him all the time, which should be nice, but that only somehow makes it worse, because I'm falling more and more and I can't help it and just- _ ugh _!"

Taeil pulled Mark into his embrace, running his hand comfortingly through the younger's hair, "Do you think it can go somewhere? Your love, that is."

Mark shook in Taeil's arms, his hands bunched up in the older's sweaty shirt, "I really don't know what to do, hyung. I haven't even properly figured out my own feelings, yet. How do you expect me to figure out Donghyuck's heart? He's probably not even had the slightest thought of me that way, anyways, so does it really matter whether I want something with him or not?"

"_ Do _ you want something with him?"

"Yes, hyung," That's when Mark just let everything pour out of him, all the little things that he had kept safely locked in this past week, "Yes, of course I do. I want to love him, so badly. I want him to be mine. But saying and thinking these things makes it worse. I can't really do anything about it, anyway. We're idols, hyung. Even dating a girl would be a huge issue for us. Imagine if it were two men, even worse from the same group. That's a scandal just waiting to blow up, isn't it? I can't do it hyung, because I love NCT, I love our group way too much to let my selfishness get in the way of us."

"Looks like you've thought about it quite a lot."

"Yeah, well. What else is new?"

"Mark-yah. I want you to think about it some more. But this time, think about yourself, okay? Just put yourself first, and see what you really feel for him and what you want from him. Seems to me like you're still confused. Then, you can come to me with an answer and I'll help you, no matter what you decide."

Mark snuggled further into his hyung's embrace, his arms wrapping around his neck securely, blinking rapidly from trying to hold back frustrated and cowardly tears, "Thanks, hyung. It's nice to have someone to talk to about this. I was keeping it locked inside and it was literally eating me up."

Taeil pulled away to take Mark's hand in his, pulling him towards the door, "Of course you can talk to me, Mark. Now go home. I'll be home in half an hour at most, after the meeting with manager hyung and stuff."

Mark smiled at him, waving as he jogged towards the others, whom he could spot faintly somewhere ahead. 

He was so happy to have a family like this. A family who would accept him, and help him. Unlike his parents, whom he was terrified of coming out to, he felt safe when taking to Taeil or Taeyong or any of the others, for that matter. He felt like nothing could hurt him, as long as he was with them.

And maybe, just maybe, he could hope for _ something _ with Haechan as well.

  
  
  
  


Mark had his lyrics book open on the bed, papers and pencils strewn everywhere and Mark himself lying spread out on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

He was almost half-done with a song that he was writing, but simply couldn't think about it, as his mind was cluttered with thoughts about Haechan, and what Taeil had told him to do.

_ Just put yourself first, Mark. What do _ you _ want? _

Mark knew that it would be stupid to try and get this to go somewhere, to bloom into something other than just desperate unrequited love for his best friend. However, that didn't mean that he couldn't let himself imagine. He let his mind wander freely, allowing himself, for once, to think about all the things he wanted, but could never have. 

He thought about lying here, in bed, with Haechan, the younger sleeping peacefully, his mouth slightly open, as it usually was when he slept. He thought about Haechan waking up, smiling at him softly through those stunning, delicate lashes and leaning up to kiss him lightly. He thought about Haechan's hands in his own, running through his hair, while Mark's would explore the other's body, never wanting to forget a single memory of it. 

He thought about telling the other that he loved him. He would say it back, and Mark would kiss him again, this time push him down on the bed and straddle his hips, whispering to him how much he meant to him and that he would love him forever and ever. Haechan would let out the most gorgeous sounds, as Mark kissed him forcefully and made him his and his alone. Mark would wipe off everyone's touch but his own, imprinting himself onto Haechan's beautiful golden skin.

Mark thought, and thought. He thought of the consequences if he told the other that he was in love with him. All of them but one, ended badly. He would confess to him, and get rejected, again and again, and it would lead to NCT's ruin. Only in one scenario, did Mark let himself imagine that Haechan would accept his love, welcome him into his arms with a kiss and he would tell him that he loved him back, that they would fight the world together. Screw people's opinions and stereotypes. If they wanted to be together, they would. They would keep it a secret though, a closely-guarded one that would only be revealed to the members, because they were _ family _. 

Mark knew it was a long-shot, with _ very _ slim chances of going right, but _ god _he wanted to try. So bad. Life is short. He had to do all he could to be happy, and if Haechan was what made him happy, then so be it. 

He decided he would fight the world if he had to, for Haechan. He decided he would try, even if it meant getting rejected blatantly and painfully. After all, their friendship could withstand anything. Mark and Haechan. Haechan and Mark. They were invincible together. A simple confession on Mark's part would barely tickle, if Haechan didn't feel the same. It would blow over, and Mark would get over it, perhaps getting a girlfriend of his own.

After all, life really is all about taking chances. NCT itself was a chance for Mark. That worked out pretty well for him, so why shouldn't' this?

_ But what if it doesn't? _

Mark groaned, frustrated, and turned over in his bed, messing up the papers more. He buried his face into the pillow, _ "Fuck!" _

"Hey, what's got your panties all knotted up?" Doyoung's teasing tone as he walked into the room made Mark hit the bed uselessly with his fists, "Shut up, hyung. Just leave me alone to suffer."

"Is it about Haechan?"

"Why the hell does _ everyone _ know?"

"Well, you're not very subtle, for one. To be honest, at this point, I think Haechanie is the only one who_ doesn't _ know. You stare at him all the time, and your eyes speak more than your mouth. You've also been pretty weird this past week, what with storming off when Haechan enters the room or glaring at Yuta for hugging him, so you know, you made it pretty damn obvious that there was definitely _ something _. It was just a matter of connecting the dots, really."

Mark turned around to face Doyoung, looking completely lost, "So what should I _ do _, hyung?"

"Whatever you want, Mark-yah. We'll all support whatever you decide to do."

"Are you and Taeil like, having secret talks about me? He literally told me the exact same thing yesterday at dance practice."

"Ah, so that's what you were talking about. I should have known. Well anyway, what I said to you is true, though. You should just go for it. I doubt you'll be disappointed."

"Hyung, are you hearing yourself right now, or are you just spewing words?"

"I'm just saying, Mark-yah, Haechanie is about as subtle as you are. He's very easy to read, you know."

"What the hell does that mean? Hyung what is-" Mark's face fell as Doyoung proceeded to walk out of the room, smiling widely back at him like he knew something. 

_ Ah, fuck it. _

___________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark is confused. Very confused.  
And his hyungs are of absolutely zero help.

Three days. 

It had been three days since Mark had talked to Taeil, and three days since he had started actually allowed himself to start thinking about Haechan as more than just a friend. 

It had been two days since he had realized that he wanted Haechan to be his, and to love him back. 

Of course, life wasn't all fairy tales and rainbows.

Mark sighed deeply, the bottle of soju in his hand tilting dangerously to the side. The members had all gone out to drink after their photoshoot for Dispatch, wanting a break from the constant stress.

"Mark, you wanna go home now? You seem a little...distracted," Taeyong smiled down at him, one hand on Mark's shoulder and the other holding a shot glass, "Haechan is leaving now, anyways. He said he's tired, so if you want to go with him, you can."

"Thanks hyung. Yeah, I think I'll head home now. Is Haechanie okay?"

"He's fine. He's just a little tipsy. He still hasn't really gotten used to this whole alcohol thing," Taeyong's phone buzzed, interrupting him. Mark watched as he picked it up, and grinned when he saw his hyung smile and blush shyly down at his phone, typing a one-handed reply to whomever texted him.

"Hyung…" Mark dragged out, testing the waters.

"Yeah?"

"Who texted you just now?"

"It was just Jaehyunie. He said...something funny." Taeyong avoided Mark's eyes, looking intensely into his glass of soju.

"Hyung, are you and Jaehyunie-hyung a thing?"

"Sshh!" Taeyong hissed, covering Mark's mouth, "Don't tell anyone. We aren't telling people yet."

"Oh my god hyung, that's great! Congratulations!" Mark whisper yelled, aggressively pulling Taeyong into a bro-hug. "Mark, don't! I have a-"

And that's when Mark's day went down the drain.

Taeyong's soju spilled down the front of Mark's- expensive- white shirt, making it completely transparent within seconds. Mark pulled back with a shout, looking down at his wet shirt in despair, "Well I guess I have no choice but to leave now, right?"

Yuta's sharp laughter cut through the air, "Mark-yah, I can literally see  _ everything _ . Might wanna cover up."

A jacket was thrown at Mark's face, "Put it on, dude."

"Thanks hyung," Mark smiled sheepishly at Johnny and pulled the jacket over his shoulders, only to have it hang off miserably. Well, Johnny was  _ big _ .

"Mark-hyung, manager hyung is here. He said we can leave now- bwahaha!" Haechan broke out into laughter on seeing Mark with a wet shirt and an oversized jacket, "What the hell happened to you?"

"Shut up and let's go."

Haechan dragged Mark out of the restaurant with a firm grip on his wrist, the others' yells of "bye!" from behind ringing in their ears.

Mark rubbed his throbbing head with his free hand, the other tingling under Haechan's warm touch.

_ Fuck. _

The ride home was quiet, Haechan absorbed in something on his phone. Mark watched the younger smile and giggle at his phone, his hand absently playing with his wet shirt. He pulled it away from his body, only to have it stick to him again, and again. He gave up trying to fix his clothes and instead decided to stare at Haechan, a fond expression on his face.

_ Beautiful. _

Mark smiled as the other shook with laughter, slapping his own thigh between high-pitched giggles, "What's got you laughing so hard?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just this video that I saw online."

"What video?"

"It's the other Dreamies on Idol Room. I literally burst out laughing every time I see it."

Haechan looked up at Mark, eyes glowing with mirth and happiness. He was beautiful, so beautiful. All Mark wanted was for him to smile like that, forever and ever. Mark wanted to be the cause of that smile. He wanted Haechan to laugh and smile and be happy like that because of him. 

His heart hurt, but he was willing to hurt, for Haechan's sake. He was willing to hurt, if it meant that Haechan would be happy. 

_ God, he was in love. _

The rest of the ride was filled with Haechan's musical giggles, Mark resorting to looking out the window and forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the younger boy.

They reached in about half an hour, the two boys thanking their manager for driving them home before getting out, Mark calling first shower and racing to the bathroom before Haechan had a chance. 

Mark exited the shower, towelling his hair dry, having already put his ruined shirt to wash, dressed in a large shirt of his and a pair of old shorts. He looked up to find Haechan settled comfortably under the sheets on his bed, fiddling with his phone, dressed in fresh clothes and face bare of any makeup.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Oh, I was lonely in my room, so I thought I'd hang out here."

Mark gulped as Haechan looked up at him, eyes wide and innocent, "Sure. What do you wanna do?" He thanked his voice for not shaking.

"Movie," Haechan shifted, leaving space for him on the bed, no room for argument, "Harry Potter?"

How was he to disagree with that?

Mark smiled, chucking the towel into the laundry basket and shaking his damp hair as he climbed into the bed and settled in beside Haechan, pulling the sheets over both of them.

"Okay."

  
  
  
  
  


Mark's eyes drooped, on the brink of sleep as he slid further down the pillow. It had been two hours, and they were already on the second movie of Harry Potter, and there was still no sign of the other members returning. He covered his mouth, yawning as he looked up at Haechan, who was engrossed in the movie playing on his laptop and biting his lip, despite knowing exactly what was going to happen next.

He was so pretty. Mark could just reach up and pull him into his arms. He would just hold him and keep him there forever, "Donghyuck-ah."

"Hm?"

"It's been a while since we've done this, hasn't it? Just the two of us doing something together. It reminds me of pre-debut, when we used to stay up for hours, just doing this and neglecting our homework. It's nice."

"Aww...Markie is being a sap!" Haechan cooed at Mark like he was younger than him and Mark couldn't even find it in himself to be mad at Haechan for dropping honorifics when he wrapped his arms around Mark tightly and kissed him firmly on the cheek. Mark blushed furiously, shying away from Haechan's embrace, only to have the younger pull him back in and shower his red face with kisses. 

"Yah! Stop...it! Stop-" Before Mark could get another word out, Haechan had paused the movie and had flipped him over to lie under him, tickling him and still pressing sloppy kisses on his face, giggling into Mark's neck as he struggled to escape the younger's clutches.

Mark squirmed, yelling as Haechan tickled him furiously, knowing all of his weak spots and making him laugh so much that tears escaped his eyes, that were squeezed shut. He threw his head back as Haechan laughed into his neck, wanting the younger to be pressed against him like this forever. 

"Hyung, you're still ticklish in the same places!" Haechan looked up at Mark with shining eyes, almost crying from laughing so hard, the laptop abandoned somewhere on the other side of the bed. "Mark-yah so cute!" Haechan whined, pinching his cheeks as the older blushed harder, "Your face is so red!"

Mark brought his hands up to smack the younger's hands away, "Yah, shut up!"

Haechan rolled off Mark, still smiling. The two of them yawned in unison and then burst out laughing yet again, only for Haechan to yawn once more and elicit a chuckle from Mark, who in turn earned himself a smack on the shoulder. 

Haechan reached over, pushed the laptop onto a chair nearby and switched off the light, "We'll finish the movie some other time, hyung. Let's just sleep now."

"You're sleeping here? With me?"

"Yeah, hyung. Of course I am. There's nothing new about that anyways. We've had sleepovers tons of times before. It'll just be like pre-debut again," Haechan smiled, grabbing Mark's hand and intertwining their fingers, "Like you said, it's nice."

Mark felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He couldn't refuse, didn't want to refuse, but somehow he knew that if he agreed, it would be like walking into his own death trap. Of course, everything was like that when it came to Haechan, so who was he to deny him what he wanted?

  
  


"Okay."

  
  
  
  
  


One minute. 

  
  


Two minutes. 

  
  


Three. Five. Mark wondered how Haechan was still quiet, as he knew that the younger had to be awake, from his constant tossing and turning. He usually slept like a rock. 

"Mark-hyung?" There it is.

"Yeah?"

"Cuddle with me," it was a statement, not a request, and made Mark's face heat up with a blush for like, the fifth time that night. 

Mark didn't reply, he just pulled the younger into his arms and let him throw his leg over Mark's, burying his face in his neck, lips close,  _ too  _ close to his adam's apple. Mark wrapped one arm around Haechan's shoulders and occupied the other with running through his soft hair, smoothing it down unconsciously. 

Haechan was right, it  _ was _ nice.

Mark was too far gone at this point, and decided to just  _ let  _ himself fall in love more and more. It really wasn't such a bad thing to be in love with someone like Haechan, even if it  _ was _ just one-sided. 

He put himself to sleep with the thought of having a chance, a chance to love Haechan and be loved by him in return. 

_ After all, he could dream as much as he wanted to. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Mark woke up with a face full of hair that was not his own. (Not that that had happened before) 

He snuggled further into the inviting warmth around him, eyes shutting again automatically, and that's when he realized exactly what, or  _ who _ , said feeling was. He had fallen asleep with Haechan last night...they had cuddled.

Mark grinned shyly into Haechan's hair. Well, if he was going to have this feeling only once, might as well savour it while it lasted. Mark's arms tightened around Haechan, pulling him closer to kiss him lightly on the forehead. Haechan stirred, pouting softly, lips soft and pink.

_ Pretty.  _

Mark blinked the sleep out of his eyes as he saw Haechan starting to wake up, his lashes fluttering. 

"Good Morning," Haechan's whiny morning voice was enough to make Mark internally coo at his cuteness. 

Czennies were right to call him aegyo master. He literally had natural aegyo which came with zero effort, that would make anyone fall for him.

"Morning. Slept well?"

"Very."

Mark peeped over to see Doyoung's bed empty. That's when he registered the sound of the shower running, which was probably where said roommate was. 

"When do you think the hyungs came home?"

"I don't know, hyung. We both fell asleep at the same time, how am I to know if you don't?"

"Didn't really think that through," Mark reached over Haechan, grabbing his phone from the nightstand to see five new messages from the members on NCT 127's group chat.

** _TY track:_ **

_ We'll be home by midnight, Mark and Haechan.  _

_ Sleep well _

** _Doyoungie-hyung:_ **

_ Looks like theyre alre ady asleep hyung _

_ *Photo attached*  _

** _Johnny bro:_ ** _ _

_ Hahaha so cute _

** _Jungwoo whom I love: _ ** (Jungwoo had obviously gotten hold of his phone again)

_ Aw our maknaes are cuties _

** _TY track: _ **

_ Go to sleep, guys _

Haechan leaned over Mark's shoulder to see the photo that Doyoung had taken of the two of them cuddled up together in bed, sleeping peacefully, "Oh, hyung. We look like a real couple, don't we? I bet we'd look good together."

Mark almost choked on his own spit at the comment, "Y-Yeah, sure...we would."

Mark, thankfully, was saved from any more embarrassing comments by Doyoung entering the room, dressed in nothing but a towel which was low on his hips. Haechan covered his own eyes with his palms instantly, "Put on some clothes, hyung! My innocent eyes don't deserve this!"

Doyoung scoffed out, " _ Innocent!"  _ but went to get changed anyway, emerging from behind the closet door dressed in a blue t-shirt and a pair of grey sweatpants, "You guys seem cozy," Doyoung looked pointedly at Mark while making this comment, the latter flipping him off carelessly in response.

Haechan cuddled further into Mark, fully wrapping his arms around him, "We're cozy, hyung. Wanna join?" Mark shivered as Haechan's warm breath hit his neck. "Yeah, no thanks. You guys still haven't washed up yet, I'm not touching either of you till you're clean."

"I was gonna go shower now anyway," Mark pulled Haechan's arms off from around him, earning a whine from the younger, and reluctantly made him get off his body, from where he was happily settled half on top of Mark. The older sat up, running a hand through his messy hair and picking up some clothes and a towel before going into the bathroom to shower, vaguely registering Doyoung leave the room out of the corner of his eye.

  
  
  


Mark threw open the door, shutting it behind him softly and grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste. He could still feel Haechan's arms around him, his breath tickling Mark's neck and cheeks when he spoke, only in a slight whisper due to their proximity. He couldn't even  _ think _ when the younger acted like that, all cuddly and affectionate. All he wanted to do was wrap him up and hold him close for eternity.

Mark sighed as he brushed his teeth and then stripped, checking the temperature of the water before stepping into the shower. You see, some of man's greatest revelations have come to mind while in the shower, and Mark hoped that this fate would befall him as well, maybe give him a clue as to how he was supposed to tell his best friend that he loved him and not be disappointed when he- unavoidably- rejected him. 

Taeil's offer to help him was still on the table, and Mark decided that he would ask his hyung to help him confess to Donghyuck. Really, he had thought about it long enough. The worst that could happen- and would probably happen- was Donghyuck rejecting him, which he was mentally prepared for, at least, so he thought he might as well go through with it.

Mark heard the doorknob turn, and yelled out "I'm in here!" But to no avail as Jungwoo walked in, yelling back, "I don't care, I have to brush! I'll just do that and leave, you can go ahead and stay in the shower."

Mark threw a miserable looking bar of soap at Jungwoo through the shower curtain, which was successfully dodged, "What's with you? You know I do this to everyone, why does it suddenly bother you that I'm here."

"No reason.

"...um...Jungwoo-hyung?"

"Mmf?" The older replied through a mouthful of toothpaste. 

"Do you know where Taeil-hyung is? I want to talk to him, and the sooner the better, so…"

Mark heard Jungwoo rinse out his mouth and spit into the sink, "Taeil-hyung's just bundled up in his room. He said he plans to make full use of our free day today and do nothing."

"Thanks."

Jungwoo exited the bathroom without replying, shutting the door softly behind him. Mark turned off the water, towelling himself dry and opting to forego the sweatpants he had brought with him and instead just wear the t-shirt and a pair of boxer shorts.

Mark came out of the shower to see Haechan seated on his bed, in a new set of clothes, looking all clean and soft and what the  _ hell,  _ he even looked good in baggy, old clothes. He had probably showered in the other bathroom and had wandered back into Mark and Doyoung's room. 

"Hey, Donghyuck-ah, why're you here?" 

"Oh...um...that- that is because of- of  _ something… _ " he trailed off, earning himself a puzzled look from Mark, "Okay, okay  _ fine _ I'll tell you. But just don't tell anyone else, okay?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"So, I share the room with Jaehyunie-hyung, right?"

"Right…"

"And...um...well, he's not alone in there right now because- because, um, Taeyongie-hyung is with him and-"

"And you can't go in there because they're having sex," Mark finished, looking extremely smug, "Oh my  _ god _ , you walked in on them?" Mark's face broke out into an amused grin, finding the situation extremely hilarious.

"Please- don't remind me. That's an image I want to get out of my brain,  _ forever _ ," Haechan held up one hand as a gesture for Mark to stop, "Anyways, how did you know that they're, you know…"

"Well, I asked Taeyong-hyung and he told me. Oh my god, I can't believe that you actually walked in on them having  _ sex _ ! What did they say?" Mark was holding back giggles, his hand on his own mouth.

"Um...yeah, they don't know that I saw. I just went in there, and the  _ idiots _ had kept the door unlocked. I ran out of there as quietly as possible when I...um..you know-"

Mark burst out laughing at Haechan's flushed face, much to the younger's chargin, "That's priceless, Hyuckie!"

"Shut up."

After that, the two of them resorted to playing games on their phones due to boredom, trying to win each other's records in Temple Run.

"Hyuck-ah?"

"Yeah?" Hyuck looked up, a curious expression on his swollen morning-face.

"I've gotta go talk to Taeil hyung about something, so… you can just stay here if you want. I'll be back"

Haechan grinned suddenly, pulling Mark towards him forcefully and placing a light kiss, so that Mark could barely feel it, on his jaw, "I'm not going anywhere, hyung." Mark was pretty sure you couldn't tell the difference between his face and a tomato anymore, "What the hell, Donghyuck?"

"Nothing hyung," Haechan's smug expression flustered Mark all the more, "I just like your reactions when I act like this around you, that's all. It's cute"

Mark stood up abruptly, not knowing what to reply to that, "I um...I'm just gonna- gonna go," he managed, almost choking when Haechan pushed him towards the door with a light smack on his bottom and a suggestive wink, "Bye hyung."

Mark shut the door behind him, sliding down to sit with his back against against it and frustratedly running his hands through his hair, messing it up even more than it already was. Really, Haechan was going to be the death of him. One minute he acts this way, like Mark was the only one who was special to him, the only one he wanted, in a more-than-friends kind of way, and then he did those things with everyone else as well, which gave Mark serious trust issues and jealousy at the same time.

_ God, being in love was fucking his life up so bad. _

"Mark?"

Mark looked up at the sound of Taeil's voice from above him, sounding concerned, "You okay?"

Mark got up, accepting Taeil's outstretched hand, "Hyung, can I talk to you? For just a second?" 

"Sure, come on," Taeil led him to his own room, currently empty as Yuta and Jungwoo had gone off to eat breakfast. Taeil flopped down onto the mattress, Mark following suit with a huff.

"So Mark-yah, what exactly happened to affect you this much? You seem...frazzled, to say the least."

"Hyung, you remember you said you'd help me right?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Hyung, please just  _ not  _ now. I just- I need your help."

"With?" Taeil's mouth turned up at the corners, already expecting the answer.

"I want Haechan to know, hyung. I want to tell him I love him, and even though I know he'll probably reject me, at least then I'll be relieved of the pain of  _ not _ knowing."

"Good job deciding that, Mark. You know I'll support you either way. Now will you tell me what exactly happened, so that I have context?"

So Mark told him. He told Taeil everything, right from when he realized that Haechan was the one for him, to the dreams, to his thoughts over the past few days, to Haechan being extremely confusing, and finally what occurred that day, just about fifteen minutes ago. 

Taeil's grin hot bigger and bigger with each anecdote, finally ending with a full-blown laugh at the end of Mark's rant. "Hyung! Don't laugh at me, it makes me wish I had never told you anything." Taeil wiped at the tears of laughter, "God, you idiot, I'm not laughing at you, it's just how stupid you are. You came to ask for help to confess to Haechan? Well, with the way things are going, I'd say you don't even  _ need _ any help, and things will work themselves out just fine, if you'd just stop  _ overthinking _ so much and just went for it."

"Hyung, have you not heard a _word_ of what I just told you?" Mark smushed his face into the pillow out of frustration, his words muffled and slurred. He knew Taeil would understand what he was saying though, because they had known each other for long enough to be able to do that, "Haechan acts like that with _everybody _and not just with me. So it doesn't _mean_ anything if he says he loves me or he kisses me, because that's not something reserved for me _alone_, you know."

"Oh my God, it's amazing how stupid both you and Haechanie are. Trust me Mark, things will work out, and you can go ahead and tell him you love him anytime you want," Taeil said the last part in a sing-song voice, almost teasing Mark.

" _ Ugh! _ Hyung, you said you'd help me, and this doesn't feel like helping at all! You're just… being cryptic! This is the most useless advice  _ ever!  _ I don't even know why I bothered with you," he blurted, storming out of the room and regretting it as soon as he remembered his hyung's hurt expression when he had yelled. He sauntered back towards Taeil's room and poked his head in gingerly through the ajar door, "Sorry about that, hyung. I didn't mean- I didn't mean to yell."

"It's fine Mark-yah, but you might want to leave the room now, anyway, since Jungwoo and Yuta should be back about now. And trust me, your really don't need any help," Taeil waved him off dismissively, getting absorbed into something in his phone.

Mark paced back and forth in the hallway, muttering to himself about Haechan and Taeil and _"love is a bitch!" _ He just hated how- how _secretive_ and _cryptic_ Taeil was being, not telling him anything useful at all. Speaking of cryptic, Mark noticed Doyoung walk past him on the way to their room. That's right, Doyoung knew about his...situation as well, didn't he? Mark decided that he would talk to him and try to get some answers as soon as possible, so that he could just go ahead and start moving on from Haechan. 

  
  
  
  


That evening, Mark managed to corner Doyoung in their practice room alone, as the rest of the members hadn't arrived yet. They had decided to get together and have a walk-through of their next concert by themselves, not actually dancing but like, following along lightly with the music. Their choreographer-nim wouldn't be coming, and neither would their manager, or anyone for that matter. They would have some time to clear their heads and try it out without anyone's help, for once.

Anyway, Mark and Doyoung were the first ones to arrive, Mark thanking his luck when he saw that the room was deserted except for Doyoung, who was singing along with his earphones, eyes blissfully shut. 

Mark walked forward and reached the other in two large strides and pulled his earphones out of his ears, earning a distrungled whine of, "What do you want, Mark?" as Doyoung hurriedly paused his music, so that he wouldn't miss anything.

"Hyung, you know that I- that I'm in love with Hyuck, right?" He got straight to the point, not beating around the bush or stalling, afraid that the other members would walk in any minute.

"Yeah, so?"

"I want to tell him, but I don't know how…so I was wondering if you could help me, you know, like give me advice or something," Mark trailed off, looking unsure of his own words.

"Mark, I really don't think you need-"

"-need help, yeah. That's what Taeil-hyung said," Mark scoffed, intending to prove his point, "What does that even  _ mean _ , hyung? That I can confess to him, just like that? Does it mean I won't get disappointed? Because you know,  _ I  _ know that I will, and I'm going to tell him anyway, so why won't you just help me?" Mark was desperate now. Had he really gone through all that trouble and internal conflict, only to have his own big brothers tell him that they wouldn't help him, when they were the ones to suggest it in the first place? 

"Mark-yah, you're really overthinking things. It's  _ simple. _ It's just you and Haechan, except now there are feelings. All you have to do is find a private moment with him and say, "Haechan-ah, I love you", and that's that! Happily ever after."

"Why, hyung? Why do you think it's that simple? Why are you giving me false hope? I can't let myself think that way, or I'll  _ never _ be able to let go of my feelings. I'm in love with Hyuck, I want him to love me back, but I  _ know _ that I can't have that. So I'm just doing all I can to make myself believe that there really isn't even a speck of a chance that Donghyuck is in love with me too, because the moment I start having hope, I know that the pain of rejection will be worse, much worse."

Mark stopped Doyoung from saying anything in response, holding a hand up as a gesture for him to wait, "I love Donghyuck, I love him so, so much and I would do  _ anything _ for him, so if this is the universe's way of telling me to back the fuck off and just not tell Haechanie, I will. I just- I need...closure. I'm being selfish, hyung, I know that. But what other choice do I have?"

"Mark-yah," Doyoung gasped softly as the other's eyes filled with tears, "Oh my god, don't cry."

A tear rolled down Mark's face, "You know, hyung, it hurts. It hurts  _ so much.  _ Not being with him  _ hurts. _ My heart is literally  _ hurting _ ," Mark clutched at his own chest, as if to emphasize his point, the tears rolling freely now, "I- I'm in love with Donghyuck, and it's just fucking me up so  _ bad,  _ and I just don't know what to  _ do _ anymore and-"

"Mark Lee you fucking  _ idiot _ ." 

That voice was not Doyoung's or Mark's. It had come from the doorway, and Mark froze. 

_ Donghyuck. _

Mark vaguely registered Doyoung slip quickly past him and leave the room, to give the two of them some privacy to talk out their issues.

Mark whipped around to face the boy in the doorway, hurriedly wiping his tears away, "Hyuckie I- I can explain. I'm  _ sorry _ , it's just-"

"Shut up." Mark's eyes widened when he saw Hacehan's eyes grow watery. He was crying. Oh my god, Mark had made him cry. He was literally the worst human being on this planet.

"I'm sorry- Donghyuck-ah,  _ please _ don't cry," Mark bit his lip, trying to stop himself from tearing up again. 

_ Way to go, Mark. You fucked up the one good thing going on in your life. _

"Just- shut up, Mark," Haechan was really crying now, silent tears rolling down his cheeks. He reached Mark in three long strides and pulled him in by his shirt, burying his face into the older's neck, "Mark-hyung, did you mean what you said before? To Doyoung-hyung?" 

Haechan's voice sounded so small, so fragile as he spoke with his lips brushing Mark's pulse. Mark's arms wrapped themselves around Haechan like they had a mind of their own, hand rubbing up and down Haechan's back as he cried softly into Mark's neck. 

"...yeah. Yeah I- I meant it. But don't worry, Donghyuck-ah. I'll get over it, really. Please don't feel uncomfortable around me. Please-" Mark was cut off by Haechan's lips pressing against his own, soft and plush and  _ oh my god, Donghyuck was kissing him _ .

Mark didn't respond at first, shocked as his eyes widened further, and then slowly falling shut as he registered what was really happening. His mind buzzed with questions, but he ignored it in favour of kissing Donghyuck back, just  _ feeling.  _ Mark's hand travelled up into Haechan's hair, the other's hands clutching Mark's shirt almost desperately. Mark savoured the simple pressure of Donghyuck's mouth on his own, his heart almost bursting with how fast it was beating. He could feel Haechan's heart too, racing against his own chest as they were pressed completely against each other. 

_ Don't think, Mark Lee, and just feel. _

Mark wound his arms tightly around Haechan's waist, the other wrapping his own around Mark's neck, playing with the hairs on his nape. Mark pushed further, his tongue tracing Haechan's lip, and the latter willingly giving him permission to taste him. 

Mark wondered if this was a dream. No, no it couldn't be. In his dreams, he definitely never felt this way, hyper-aware of every sensation and every one of Haechan's touches. In his dreams, Haechan wasn't shedding silent tears while kissing him.

Mark chased after Haechan as the latter pulled away for breath, capturing his lips in another kiss, this time soft and sweet and Mark poured all his love into it, never wanting to let go. 

_ What does this mean for us? _

_ ___________________________________ _

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally, that! 
> 
> Thanks for the support, guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Haechan are soft.

Donghyuck was the one to pull away, staring at Mark with an awed expression on his face, "Hyung, you really love me?"

"God, _ yes _, but- um… what just happened? Why did- did it happen?"

"Oh my god, Doyoung hyung was right. You really _ are _ that stupid. Hyung, can't you see that I'm in love with you? I have been for so long," Haechan pulled Mark into a hug, resting his head in the crook of Mark's shoulder and neck, "You love me too, so can we- can we try this?" 

Mark watched the top of Haechan's head as he buried himself in Mark's shoulder. He blinked a few times, not crying anymore but still very shaken, "You- you love _ me? _" Mark asked, stumped to the point that his hands hung limp around Haechan, unable to do anything. 

"Yeah, yeah I do. Really hyung, you seem to need a lot of reassurance," Haechan chuckled, looking back up and into Mark's eyes, "So, can we try this?"

Haechan seemed a lot more confident, now that he was sure about what they both felt for each other. Mark sputtered, "Hyuck, I- what the hell- oh my..._ wow _," he finished, probably looking as stunned as he felt. 

Haechan looked down, a pretty blush gracing his cheeks at Mark's widened eyes looking directly into his own, "Hyung, you seem a little flustered," Haechan brought a hand up to his mouth, holding back giggles at Mark's reactions to his words. Clearly, this was having an effect on him.

"Oh wow...Haechan. I don't- _ yes," _Mark finished, pulling Haechan up by the chin to look at him, "Yes, I want to try this. Will you- will you go out with me?"

Haechan beamed, a smile lighting up his whole face, brighter than the sun, "Yes, hyung. I will," Haechan pulled Mark back into him, leaving a soft, lingering kiss on his lips. Mark melted into him, losing all sense of the world around them.

"Guys?" Yuta's voice, followed by a sharp knock on the door, snapped Mark and Haechan out of their own little world, "We're dying with curiosity out here, can you let us in if you're done?"

Haechan laughed, "Oh my god, we literally forgot about their existence, didn't we?" He pulled Mark with him towards the door, throwing it open and letting the other seven members of 127 spill inside, bombarding the two of them with questions.

"So?"

"Did you make up?"

"Are you friends now?"

"Are you dating?"

Mark blushed at the members' questions, hiding in Haechan's neck. "Yup, were boyfriends now," Haechan's voice reeked with pride, making Mark blush harder, only to get teased for it by a smug-looking Johnny. 

_ Boyfriends. That's what they were. _

Mark smiled fondly at Haechan, who was conversing rapidly with Yuta and Taeyong, the older of which was ruffling his hair affectionately. 

"So Mark, we did tell you that you didn't need help, didn't we?" Doyoung asked, looking at Haechan from where he was standing next to Mark, along with Taeil.

Mark sighed, facing Taeil and Doyoung with an apologetic smile, "I'm sorry Taeil-hyung and Doyoungie-hyung. I didn't mean to snap at you like that earlier, I just took my anger at myself out on you." Mark's looked down, eyes widening in surprise when he felt himself be pulled into a hug, the two older members' arms enveloping him warmly. Doyoung pinched his cheek, "Don't worry about it Mark. You're our little brother, and you have the permission to snap at us as much as you want."

Mark pulled away, grinning sheepishly at his hyungs while rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment, "Thanks. I really owe you guys."

  
  
  
  


After the members' initial shock (not really, they kind of all expected it) had passed, they got down to actually rehearsing, walking through the whole concert, moving along with the music but not actually dancing.

Mark glanced at Haechan, who was currently obnoxiously lip-syncing his part at the mirror, noticing that the younger no longer showed any signs of discomfort due to his ankle, which was great. Mark liked to think that Haechan's injury got better only because he was persuasive enough to stop him from dancing and messing up his ankle even more.

As the last note of Superhuman played out with Jaehyun at the centre, the members turned the music off and took a break, as they would have one at this point during their concert as well. Mark tossed a water bottle at Haechan, who caught it with ease and thanked him absently, absorbed in conversation with Yuta. 

"Guys!" Taeyong's voice rang out in the room, waving the others towards him, the members complying without protest, "I want to- tell you something that I've- no, we've been keeping from you, for um- for a while now."

"Who's 'we' hyung?" Jungwoo tilted his head curiously. 

"Me and- and Jaehyunie," Taeyong took Jaehyun's hand in his, pulling him to stand at his side to face the members.

By now, Mark and Haechan had caught on, exchanging secretive glances and smiling at each other. Mark walked over to Haechan, naturally pulling the former into a backhug, earning a disgusted look from Johnny and a "Whipped!" from Doyoung, which Haechan ignored, choosing instead to snuggle back into Mark's chest comfortably. 

"Jaehyun and I- um…"

"Yeah, hyung?"

Mark noticed Jaehyun squeeze Taeyong's hand comfortingly, opening his mouth to answer himself, "We're dating. We have been since last month." Taeyong bit his lip, avoiding the other members' eyes, nervous about their reactions. 

"Oh my God, hyung! That's great! Congrats, both of you!" Jungwoo was the first to respond with an excited screech, pulling Taeyong and Jaehyun in together for a hug, Jaehyun grinning widely as his muscular arm snaked around Jungwoo's back. 

"The love train is on a roll today, whoop whoop!" That was Johnny, bumping fists with Jaehyun and Mark at the same time, a wide grin on his face. Mark smiled, resting his chin on Haechan's shoulder. 

"Mark-hyung?" Haechan whispered, turning his head to meet Mark's eyes. "Yeah?" Mark's voice was low, not wanting to disrupt the flurry of congratulatory shouts and exclamations at a flustered looking Taeyong and Jaehyun. "How about we go on that date after practice today? We can get shitty street food and roam around." Mark smiled, pecking Haechan's lips discreetly, "Sounds great."

Honestly, it didn't really feel like they had been a couple only for like an hour. Mark felt comfortable with Haechan, almost like they had been dating and in love for years. To be honest, they really were past the small talk and awkward hugs stage, having lived together for so many years. In a way, falling in love with your best friend really was amazing, Mark presumed, because he had the same heart-fluttering feeling of a new romance, but at the same time, they were comfortable enough with each other to even walk into the bathroom while the other was showering. 

Mark turned his head away from Haechan, smiling while pulling away to give Taeyong a bro-hug, "I'm happy for you, hyung. You too, Jaehyunie-hyung." 

"We could say the same to you, Mark," Jaehyun chuckled, reeling backwards as Haechan slammed into him, placing a loud kiss on his jaw even as he leaned away in mock disgust. "Hyung, you're finally getting some! Good job," Haechan patted Jaehyun on the back like he was younger, earning himself a sharp kick to the shin, "Yah! Respect your elders," the words had no bite in them however, Jaehyun still grinning widely and showing off his charming dimples.

"Who wants to go out for celebratory drinks after practice?" That was Yuta, voice loud and boisterous. 

"Yuta, I think for today we should leave Mark and Haechan out of it, if you know what I mean," Johnny winked obnoxiously at Mark while he made that comment, Mark punching his shoulder lightly in revenge. 

"Oh, of course, Johnny. Wouldn't want to get in the way of their _ 'private time' _, now would we?" Yuta made an obscene gesture, Taeyong hastily slapping his hand away, "That's enough from you two. Let's just finish our practice quickly and go out before it gets too dark, okay?"

"Okay!" 

  
  
  
  


"Bye!" Mark and Haechan waved at the others as they left the dorm, leaving the couple to themselves for a few hours at least. ("Use protection!" Johnny had said, followed by a smack to his head from Taeyong and an "Ow!" From Johnny in response.)

"So…" 

"So." 

"How 'bout that date, hyung?" 

"That sounds nice, Haechan-ah," Mark smiled, intertwining their fingers naturally, "Where do you wanna go?" 

"Let's just go somewhere, hyung. You really don't have to _ plan _this, you know," Haechan giggled, covering his mouth with free hand, before picking up the keys to the dorm and putting it into Mark's back pocket safely, "Come on."

The two of them giggled like they were back in their trainee days, sneaking out to get ice cream even though they had vocal practice the next day and weren't allowed cold things, whispering excitedly all the way to and from the ice cream shop that was about a ten-minute walk away. Haechan tugged Mark out of the door, locking it behind them and sprinting out into the cool night air without even masks to hide their identities. 

"Hey, what do you say I treat you to Chinese? We'll go to that place with that nice ahjumma, you know, the one who gave us free sauce last time," Mark offered as Haechan nodded eagerly, pressing a light kiss to his cheek. 

They walked in silence after that, swinging their linked hands back and forth and bumping shoulders from time to time. 

It was comfortable. It was happy. It was _ them. _

  
  
  
  
  


"Thanks, ahjumma!" Haechan hollered as the two of them left the shop with full stomachs, having successfully emptied Mark's wallet, despite the older's indignant complaints. 

They had spent an hour in the shop, eating like they hadn't in days, and talking, just _ talking _, about everything and anything and nothing, sharing stories and thoughts and feelings, laughing with each other in pure, simple contentment. Now they were walking back home, a comfortable atmosphere surrounding the two boys.

"Hyung?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of finishing that Harry Potter marathon that we started the other day, and then I can sleep over in your bed?" 

"I'd like that, Hyuckie, really." 

Haechan's smile after Mark said that was worth anything, pure joy and happiness lighting up his gorgeous face, taking over all of his muscles and warming Mark down to the very core, 

"Haechan-ah, you're pretty." 

Mark smiled down at the younger's mock-arrongant response, as he flipped imaginary hair off his shoulder with a nonchalant, "of course I am!" Mark, however, knew that his comment was taken to heart, when he noticed the subtle flush crawling up Haechan's neck shyly. 

_ Pretty. So, so pretty. _

Mark threw all sanity out of the window then. To hell with anyone who noticed them, he thought, pulling Haechan in to face him, arms wrapped around his waist protectively. Haechan lifted his chin to make up for the barely-there height difference between them, and Mark closed the distance, capturing the younger's lips with his and letting out a soft sigh of contentment against his mouth.

Haechan smiled into the kiss, mumbling a soft "I love you," against Mark's lips, the older returning the confession sweetly, interlocking their hands at their sides as Haechan leaned more fully into Mark, deepening the kiss with a soft sound of pleasure that made Mark shiver. Haechan broke the kiss, leaning down to kiss and mouth softly at Mark's jaw, careful not to leave any marks for fear of their stylists' scoldings. Mark's leaned his head to one side, pliant under the younger's mouth as he left gentle butterfly kisses on his skin, the feeling running like small electric shocks through Mark's whole body, shocking him to his very core.

"Haechan-ah," he almost grimaced at the sound of his own voice, breathy, slurred and dazed, "Haechan-ah, not- not here. Don't do this here," Mark's breath hitched as Haechan pulled his shirt collar aside with one hand, to nip lightly at the skin under his collarbone, where it could be easily covered up. "Hm? What was that, hyung?"

"Haechan-ah please, we're in _ public _ ," Mark hissed, coming to his senses as Haechan's actions made the blood rush rapidly to _ places _, places that Mark didn't want to think about right then, with Haechan's head buried in his neck and his teeth teasing across the sensitive skin. 

Haechan seemed to get the hint then, thankfully, pulling away breathlessly to look up at Mark, chest heaving as he took in deep breaths to regain oxygen. His lips were red and swollen, cheeks flushed and hair mussed, Mark assuming that he wouldn't be in a much better state either, feeling like he had been shot after that mind-blowing kiss. 

Mark pulled away slowly, untangling himself from Haechan's arms, linking their hands together and continuing to walk back home like nothing had happened, both of them sporting dark flushes on their cheeks. 

Oh my god, if kissing Haechan was going to be like that every time, Mark was well and truly screwed. He'd die from a heart attack before they could even _ go _ beyond kissing. Oh my god Mark, don't think about that, he told himself, not _ now _ , not when he's _ right there. _

Mark shook his head, clearing it out of all possible _ thoughts, _ as their dorm came into view, the two of them jogging the last few steps to quickly escape the chilly night air. 

Mark unlocked the door with Haechan clinging onto his elbow, hurrying him up continuously in a whiny voice that somehow reminded Mark of a cute puppy. 

Mark shut the door behind them as the two of them went straight to Doyoung and Mark's room, turning the lights on along the way. Mark grabbed some clothes from his drawer, Haechan stealing one of his loose old t-shirts to wear because, "It's comfy, hyung! You want your boyfriend to be happy, right?" Really, Mark was too weak for him.

Once the two of them had changed out of their clothes, Mark brought his laptop and charger to the bed, grabbing a packet of M&Ms along the way.

Haechan flopped down onto the covers, pulling Mark down next to him and pulling the covers over both of them, placing the laptop on both their legs, Haechan's thrown casually over Mark's.

"So hyung, can I play it from the third movie?" 

"Mhm." Mark pulled Haechan to lean into him, an arm wrapped loosely around his shoulders. Haechan smiled, giving in and settling back on the pillow with his whole side pressed against Mark's. 

"Yay," Haechan's cute exclamation made Mark chuckle fondly, looking down at the younger as he pressed play and the familiar Harry Potter theme played out. Mark's smile widened as Haechan hummed along with the tune, bobbing his head like a child.

_ Yup, this really is the best feeling ever. _

  
  


_________________________________

  


Maybe Mark was still dreaming. Maybe that hadn't really happened the previous day. Maybe this really _ was _ too good to be true. But it was real enough, what with the subject of said dream curled up against him, arms caging his waist securely. 

Mark heard the door open and looked up to see Doyoung walking into the room on tiptoes, careful not to wake up the sleeping maknae. Doyoung grinned at Mark, his gummy smile brightening his bare face, looking happier than he had in a while. 

"What's got you so happy?" Mark whispered, gesturing wildly. 

"I'm just happy cause you guys are all happy. No one's pining after anyone and suffering. No one is _ depressed _ anymore, and everything's going well, you know." Mark raised a questioning eyebrow at that, waiting for Doyoung to continue, "Also, Taeyongie-hyung and Jaehyunie made us _ awesome _ food, so...yup. Life is great." There you go. _ That's _why he was happy, not because of the previous thing. Because obviously, home-cooked food is the best. 

Mark's phone vibrated from where it was on the nightstand. He reached over to pick it up, and saw a bunch of congratulatory messages from the members on their group chat, to both him and "Jaeyong", apparently. 

Mark vaguely registered Doyoung leave the room, shutting the door behind him softly. He opened his notes app, checking their schedule for the day. SuperM had practice in the evening, and he had a photoshoot with NCT 127 that afternoon, which was in three hours. 

He decided he would go and fill his empty stomach first, and patted Haechan's head lightly, "Hyuck-ah?" 

No answer.

Mark raised his voice a little, tugging on the younger's ear, "Haechan-ah?" 

The maknae stirred, snuggling further into Mark's side and tightening his arms around the older, "No...don't wake me up-" he interrupted himself with a yawn, "Haechanie wants to sleep," Haechan whined, pulling out his aegyo.

_ Oh my god, that's precious. _

Mark chuckled, lightly flicking Haechan on his shoulder, "Haechan-ah, we have a photoshoot in three hours, we have to leave soon. Plus, Taeyong-hyung and Jaehyun-hyung made us food." 

If the promise of food didn't wake Haechan up, nothing would, Mark knew. He was right, the younger reluctantly sitting up and blinking his eyes open, unwinding his arms from around Mark and stretching with a groan, "We can eat?" 

"Sure, but we should shower first. Manager hyung will kill us, otherwise." 

Haechan made a noncommittal sound in response, pecking Mark on the cheek before getting up and leaving the room to shower. 

Mark smiled after Haechan's receding form as he left the room, leaving the door open. 

Mark forced himself to get up, despite his protesting limbs, and grabbed a pair of loose jeans and a white t-shirt. He would be changing a couple of times for their photoshoot, anyways. 

He took his time in the shower, thinking about the events of the previous day. It all still seemed so unreal, the fact that Haechan actually liked- no, loved him back, and they were _ dating _ now. Gosh, Mark was acting like a teenage schoolgirl getting flustered about her first boyfriend. 

_ Get it together, Lee Mark. You're twenty one, for God's sake. _

He toweled his hair dry, changing inside the bathroom, and emerging clean and a little sweaty from the hot water. Mark chucked the old clothes and towel in the laundry basket near the wall, running his fingers through his slightly damp hair. 

He jogged down the stairs, following the mouth-watering smell of kimchi jjigae and samgyetang. Really, his hyungs we're the best. 

Mark skipped into the kitchen, and made a sharp U-turn and ran right out when he was welcomed by Taeyong being pushed against the counter by Jaehyun, the two of them kissing obscenely, clearly oblivious to their surroundings. 

Mark cringed. Now _ that _ was an image he wanted to erase from his mind _ forever_. 

He was distracted by the sounds of cutlery, seeing that the table was piled with familiar Korean dishes. The rest of the members (except "Jaeyong", of course) were already at the table, inhaling the food like they had been starved for weeks. 

Mark sat down quickly between Haechan and Jungwoo, the latter currently drinking soup straight from a large bowl, making rude slurping sounds that Taeyong would surely disapprove of. Mark grabbed a pair of chopsticks, plating food for himself with a quick "good morning" to the other members.

They ate in silence, an occasional exclamation about the amazing food shared out loud, which everyone agreed with, mouths full. 

Someone mentioned Taeyong and Jaehyun having already eaten, gone missing to god-knows-where. Well, Mark knew where, but he decided not to share this information, still trying to erase the scene in the kitchen from his mind. 

_They were a group of nutheads_.

Mark loved these nutheads. 

  
  
  


The members of 127 were passed out on the couches in their dorm, Taeyong sitting facing them in a single sofa. 

"So, guys. You know we have to talk about the stuff that's happening."

"What stuff, hyung?" Doyoung leaned back into the couch, splaying himself across Yuta's lap. 

"Just...you know, me and Jaehyun, Mark and Haechan, that stuff."

"What's there to talk about that?"

"Well, first of all, you guys need to promise us that you will keep it a secret from everyone. Even your closest friends and family apart from the group. If anything about our..._ situation _ goes public, all our careers, and even SM goes down the drain. So we have to stay safe and keep these relationships behind closed doors.

"The only people who can know about this are our members, Dream, U and WayV. Not even our managers can know. Understand?"

Everyone nodded, waiting for their leader to continue.

"The second thing is specifically for Mark and Haechan. If, by any chance, you two happen to fight or have a fall out, for God's sake don't mix it up with your idol lives. When Jaehyunie and I fought before, we made sure that we at least seemed fine in public, for both of our sakes. Okay?"

"Okay, hyung," Mark and Haechan chorused. "Although I think our relationship is way too new for us to be fighting already."

"Maybe that's true, Haechanie, but still, be careful, okay?"

"Of course, hyung. You can trust us."

"Next, I wanted to know if you guys wanted to switch rooms."

Doyoung sighed, "If Mark really wants me to, I'll move."

"Actually, hyung, I think we shouldn't do that. We're fine the way we are. You know, we're not going to sleep in the same bed all the time. It was just for yesterday, because we happened to be in the same room," Mark looked at Haechan, the younger nodding in the affirmative. 

"Okay, then we've sorted that out. Um… There was something else…"

"Hyung," Jaehyun made a vague gesture, Taeyong somehow understanding and nodding.

"We...kinda want the rest of you to get out for this. It's better if we speak to just Mark and Haechan."

The other members filed out cooperatively, leaving the four of them alone.

"Okay, um... I know you guys are still in, like the puppy love stage, so I wanted to tell you to be careful. Don't act out of the ordinary, nothing you wouldn't normally do, so that the fans don't suspect anything."

"Also, you guys have to be ready for the fact that this is not going to be easy," Jaehyun placed a hand on Haechan's shoulder, "Haechan, you know Mark is going to be away a lot because of SuperM, right? And you'll be away from Mark a lot too, because of your schedules. Your relationship as idols is going to be very, very unstable and difficult, and the challenge is to get through it without letting it affect you."

Mark flashed a reassuring smile at his hyungs, "I didn't sign up for easy, hyung. Haechanie is a part of me now, a part that I'm not planning to let go of anytime soon. I'm sure we'll get through this together."

Haechan blushed, hiding his face in Mark's neck, "Oh my god, don't say such cheesy things!"

Jaehyun grinned, all bright eyes and dimples, "Well, then we wish you good luck!" 

Haechan left Mark's side in favour of plonking himself down on Taeyong's lap, cheeks still suspiciously tinted, "Thanks hyung! Love you," the younger leaned forward, leaving a loud, wet kiss on Taeyong's cheek. 

Taeyong giggled, wiping his cheek off on Haechan's shirt, "I love you too, baby."

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! One more to go! That'll be the epilogue.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Support NCT and SuperM!! Hwaiting!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is a strange thing. It creeps onto you silent, unnoticed and holds on tight, never to let go. Love can make people or break people. Love can ignite smiles or cause tears. Love is the very difference between good and bad. 
> 
> Love can change the world.  
It had changed Donghyuck's.

"Happy birthday dear Haechan, Happy birthday to youuuuu," the members finished, clapping and cheering excitedly, patting their now-twenty-one year old maknae on the back.

"Thanks, everyone!" Haechan grinned, clapping along with the other members, "Thanks to Czennies for all the birthday wishes!" He yelled into the camera, that was now pointed at him and not the cake.

He watched the Vlive comments section fill with responses, grin spreading across his face. However, one comment did make him a little sad, but he decided not to dwell on it:  _ 'I miss Mark oppa and Taeyong oppa! NCT 127 isn't complete without them! Hwaiting NCT! Hwaiting SuperM! I love you!!!' _

Mark had video called him the previous night, apologising because he couldn't be with Haechan on his special day, because of his SuperM schedules in the USA. He said he was sorry and that he would try to make it up to him as soon as he could.

Haechan, being the angel he is, hid his disappointment, instead choosing to send a flying kiss to his boyfriend and tell him that it was okay, and that they could have a birthday date next year instead.

It was not okay. 

After that, Haechan proceeded to go and cry to Yuta about how much he missed Mark, not having seen him for nearly three months. The older tried comforting him, but really, what could he do? Crying wouldn't help. Nothing would. Mark was still thousands of miles away from him.

Haechan decided that he would deal with it, though. For Mark. He was sure that the older was probably going through the same thing as well. He would just suck it up, and put on a happy facade. It was his birthday after all. Might as well enjoy the nice treatment that he was sure to get from the members that day.

"Haechan-ah! Say bye to the fans, we're going to turn off the live!" Johnny pointed the camera at him expectantly.

"Thanks to you guys for an awesome birthday. Our fans are the best, am I right? We'll see you soon! We were... NCT 127!! Bye!" He yelled out while waving energetically, way more cheery than he needed to be. 

Yuta ended the live, their manager emerging from behind the camera to congratulate Donghyuck and hand him a simple birthday card, one that Donghyuck would cherish. 

"Haechanie, guess what your gift is!" Doyoung was now in front of him, stretching out his arm alongside Johnny. Ah, so they had gotten him something together. 

Haechan smiled gratefully at his hyungs, taking the small, simple looking box and tearing open the package to reveal a new pair of earphones, pretty and white, "Thank you so much hyung!" Haechan hugged them both, being the clingy boy he was, and pressed a kiss to Johnny's ear in thanks. 

"Okay, okay, all of you get away from the birthday boy. I haven't given him my hug yet," Yuta emerged from behind Johnny, arms spread wide open invitingly. 

Haechan slammed into Yuta boisterously, the two of them playfully doing their handshake as a somewhat-ceremony, "Haechan-ah, you can thank me for the cake and balloons. I paid out of my pocket for that, and I'm also the one responsible for gathering everyone here, so your party is basically my gift to you. Sorry I didn't have the time to actually get you anything," Yuta smiled apologetically, Haechan shaking his head vigorously in response, "I'm thankful just to have you guys with me today. You really didn't have to get me anything and I'd still be happy." 

"Is our maknae the cutest or what?" Taeil cooed, pinching Haechan's cheeks.

"Yah, hyung! Stop it!" Haechan swatted his hands away, cheeks reddening due to the abuse, "You really suck, you know that?" 

Taeil laughed, a clear, happy sound ringing through the room, "But you still love us!" 

Haechan smiled. Well, there's not much he could say to argue with that.

"Guys!" 

Hacehan looked up curiously at Jaehyun's sudden announcement.

"I think we should ask manager hyung to give Haechan the day off today. Haechanie, you don't have anything else today apart from recording for some time, right?"

Haechan nodded, still confused as to where this was going.

"You can do your recording tomorrow, and take the day off as it's your birthday," Jaehyun offered, pocketing his phone, which he had been furiously tapping at before, probably texting his boyfriend.

Haechan looked hopefully at their manager. Honestly, a proper day off sounded great. He hadn't had one of those since the day he and Mark had their first date, more than a year ago. It was really getting to be too much for him, and a break from it all was just what he needed. 

Their manager sighed, "I think we can afford to give Donghyuck the day off, but you will have to wake up an hour earlier tomorrow to finish your recording before the interview you guys have. If that's okay with you, I think you can go back to the dorm now."

Haechan face brightened, a wide smile taking over his features, "Thanks, hyung! I don't mind waking up tomorrow! It's worth it, because I have some people I wanted to talk to today, and I wouldn't have been able to, otherwise" 

"Okay, then that's settled. Yuta and Doyoung, come with me. We have to go for your magazine shoot now," he addressed the whole group, "We should be back by lunch time. Haechan, you can go to the dorm and sleep if you want, the rest of you go to practice." 

"Okay, hyung!" 

  
  
  
  
  


Haechan plugged in his brand new earphones, turning on some music for the quick walk home.

He decided that he would sleep in until the other members got back, and probably talk to his mom after that. He really, really needed to catch up on his sleep. The members had been running on two to three hours hours of sleep this whole week, having had most of their schedules in the early mornings and late nights. 

He assumed that the others would bring him lunch, but it was really okay either way. He could just make himself something quick, or even just hoard the fridge instead.

He keyed in the password to their dorm, watching as it clicked open. 

He threw the door open, shedding his jacket on the couch (Taeyong would disapprove if he were here) and skipped to his own room, moving along to the loud music playing in his ear.

The door was closed. That was weird, he clearly remembered leaving it open that morning. Maybe someone else had closed it.

Haechan shrugged, turning the knob and opening the door with a bang. 

His jaw dropped.

"Oh my god."

"Hey, baby."

" _ Oh- oh my god!"  _

Mark smiled sheepishly at him, sitting on the bed casually, as if he hadn't just made his birthday a thousand times better, "Happy Birthday, Hyuck-ah." 

Haechan opened and closed his mouth awkwardly like a fish, unable to form any words other than "oh my god!", which he repeated a few times, still in shock.

Mark got up, making his way towards him and lovingly pulling the younger into his arms, burying his head in his hair and breathing in, after  _ so long.  _

That snapped Haechan out of his daze, the younger reciprocating the hug, arms tight around Mark's waist. 

It was so  _ right _ .

"How- what...what are you doing here?" Haechan looked up with a surprised expression, locking eyes with his boyfriend who was smiling widely.

"I just missed you too much, baby. I'll explain later. For now, just shut up and kiss me," Mark leaned down, capturing the younger's lips with his own, the taste so sweet, so familiar, so  _ Donghyuck. _

Donghyuck's arms moved of their own accord, wrapping tightly around Mark's neck as the older pulled Haechan closer, deepening the kiss. 

Haechan was pressed fully against Mark, chest to chest as their hearts beat as one, together after months of separation.

"I love you, Haechanie," Mark mumbled against Hacehan's lips, hand rubbing comforting circles into Haechan's back, "I love you so much."

Haechan didn't respond, instead choosing to run his tongue across the expanse of Mark's soft bottom lip, asking for permission which the older willingly gave, smile fading as the kiss got more heated. Haechan explored the older's mouth with his tongue, familiar fireworks sending tingles along his spine.

Mark pulled away, breathless, but didn't let go, his lips trailing down to Haechan's smooth, unmarked neck. He would mark him till the whole world knew that Haechan was taken, that he belonged to someone; someone who was so, so lucky. 

Mark stayed true to his word, the younger's skin soon dotted with pretty marks that would be a stunning red-purple by tomorrow. He bent down lower, latching his lips onto a spot near Haechan's pulse and sucked, knowing that he was sensitive there. 

Haechan let out a sound that made Mark shiver, sparks running through his body at Haechan's breathy voice that only got more high-pitched as Mark continued his ministrations. "Hyung," he breathed, a hand combing through Mark's freshly dyed brown hair, "Hyung, I missed you so much. I- I can't even believe that you're really here." 

"Mhm," Mark mumbled against Hacehan's skin, the younger letting out an even louder moan at the vibration against his pulse. The older bit down hard, leaving a mark that would definitely be hard to conceal, even with makeup. 

_ Mine. _

Mark pushed the younger backward, making him sit down heavily on the bed, Mark immediately covering his body with his own, once again pulling Haechan in for a kiss, this time slower, more loving. 

Mark sank down onto the bed beside his boyfriend, taking his face in delicately cupped hands, tilting his head to one side with his thumb pressing gently onto the mark he had left. Haechan pulled away with a gasp at the action, responding automatically. 

Mark looked at Haechan with fond eyes, tilting the other's chin to look directly at him, "Hi."

"Hey."

Haechan's cheeks were flushed, hair a mess and lips swollen and red because of  _ him.  _ Because of  _ Mark. _ Mark beamed with pride at the fact that the only one who could get Haechan to feel this way was  _ him _ . Haechan could have had anyone at all, and he still chose Mark. 

"Happy birthday, Donghyuck-ah," Mark smiled, taking Haechan's hands in his own, "I really did have schedules today, but when I talked to you last week, I knew I had to be here. I couldn't be without you on your birthday. Jaehyunie-hyung and Yuta-hyung planned everything. They booked my ticket for me, and even got our manager to cancel my schedules for today, so I could be here with you. I don't know what I would do without them, really."

"That's so sweet, hyung." 

"I know, and I've gotta thank them, before I leave." 

Haechan's face fell, expression turning a little sour.  _ That's right,  _ he told himself, _ Mark is going to leave anyway.  _ This one day doesn't mean they can be together forever, it was probably just for a day at most.

"Hyuckie, please don't be sad, you do know I have to go, right? I mean I have- I have work and I've postponed a lot of it just for today."

"No, I'm sorry, Mark-hyung. I'm just being a baby. I guess...I just- just that I was so happy to see you, I just never considered the fact that you'd be leaving soon. I'll be fine, though. Trust me," Haechan squeezed Mark's hands, that were still clutching his, "I've been alright all these days, haven't I? I'll just look forward to the next time I can see you. Really, hyung. You focus on your work." 

Mark pulled Haechan in towards him, his arms a safe place for the younger, "Thank you, Haechan-ah." 

  
  
  
  
  


Mark and Haechan were bundled up under the covers, sharing earphones as a drama played on the screen. It was about three in the afternoon, the dorm still empty except for them. The other members had come at lunch time, like they said they would, and greeted Mark happily, obviously already knowing about the plan. They had brought lunch for the two maknaes, thank the heavens, and left with quick goodbyes and hugs.

The credits rolled out on the screen, Haechan yawning as if on cue and earning a quiet chuckle from Mark, "You want to sleep?" 

Haechan leaned into Mark's side, "Sure."

"Okay, um...just one thing," Mark untangled himself from their pile of blankets and pillows, kneeling down to fetch something out of his small grey duffel bag, that had obviously been packed in a hurry. 

"What is it?"

"It's, um…it's a- your- your birthday gift…" Mark trailed off, looking unsure. 

"And?"

Mark climbed up on the bed, hiding one hand behind his back.

"Haechan-ah, I don't know if- if this is too soon, but... um...I wanted to give you this," Mark held out his hand, the simple navy pouch with a satin bow intriguing Haechan, "Go ahead." 

Haechan took the pouch from Mark's hand, undoing the bow and opening it to find a small, velvety box. He internally started to hyperventilate. 

_ What the hell, I'm not ready for  _ that.

"Oh, um...it's probably not- not what you're thinking. Just open it."

Haechan opened the box with shaky fingers to reveal two matching silver rings, both engraved with the word "promise" in gold letters in English. 

"Haechan-ah, you can take it only if you're comfortable. I'm not forcing you to do anything, really," Mark looked down, nervous. He felt a hand being brought to his chin, tilting his face up to look Haechan in the eye. 

"I want you to put it on me."

"Really?" 

"Yeah." 

A shy smile spread across Mark's face as he took the box from Haechan's hand. He took the younger's left hand in his, effortlessly sliding the ring onto his ring finger. 

It was such a simple action, but had a beautiful and deep meaning behind it.

Haechan took the other ring from the box, putting it on Mark, "Hyung."

"Yeah?" 

"You know, now we're committed to each other for life."

"Yeah," Mark smiled softly, pulling Haechan in to cuddle with him, "Yeah, we are." 

  
  
  
  
  


____

"Rise and shine, lovebirds!" 

Mark groaned as the curtains were thrown open, bright light streaming into the room, "What the hell, hyung?" 

Doyoung's smile put the Sun's rays to shame, "What? You guys have to get up sometime, it's already five and your still asleep?" 

Haechan stirred, rolling over and on top of Mark in the process, "I'm comfy, though," he mumbled, snuggling further into Mark's inviting warmth. 

"There's food," Doyoung started, which was basically enough to get Haechan to wake up, "You know, we never really ate your cake, Haechan-ah."

The younger rolled over Mark and fell face down on the other side of the bed, "Okay, we'll join you guys downstairs. You can start eating." 

"Okay, but we might eat it all if you take too long. Jungwoo seems pretty desperate," with that, he left the room, shutting the door softly behind him. 

"I want cake," Haechan mumbled into the pillow, voice muffled. 

Mark chuckled, ruffling the younger's hair fondly, "Yeah? Okay, let's go eat," 

"But I don't wanna  _ move _ ," Haechan whined, grabbing Mark's wrist and looking up as if a solution to that was hidden in Mark's eyes, "What do I  _ do?" _

Mark sighed, "Well I'm just going to get up and leave you here if you don't come, so it's really your choice," he made as if to get up and, sure enough, he felt Haechan's hand tighten around his wrist, pulling him back towards the bed. 

"Help Haechanie get up. Haechanie's lazy." 

Mark, chuckling, put his strength into his arm, pulling his boyfriend up with one arm while the other held onto the bedpost for support, "Come on now, let's go before they really do eat everything like hyung said they would." 

"Mmkay," Haechan dragged out, the English syllables foreign on his tongue. He leaned his head against Mark's shoulder, the two of them walking out to the kitchen hand in hand, following the delicious smell of chocolates. 

  
  
___  
  
  


"Oh my god, no way!" 

That was Jungwoo's loud shriek, excited as he grabbed Haechan's hand tightly, wrenching it away from his slice of cake, "You have a ring!" 

Five heads turned simultaneously as everyone proceeded to examine the simple silver band on Haechan's finger. 

"What's that?" 

"Oh my god, don't tell me you two-" 

"No! No, Johnny-hyung, you've got the wrong idea! It's… We're not- like, engaged or anything!"

"Then what is that for?" 

"Um…it's a- a promise ring. We know that there's no chance of us being able to get married anytime soon, so I got Haechanie and me promise rings for his birthday. It's a ring that keeps us committed to each other for life, and means that, if we can, we will get married someday," Mark's face lit up red as he avoided the members' eyes. He looked down shyly, looking engrossed in his glass of apple juice.

"That's precious!" 

"That's so sweet, you guys!" 

"Mark, you finally have feelings, bro. Congratulations!" That was Yuta, who then proceeded to clap Mark firmly on the back, the latter almost choking due to the sudden action. 

"Okay, okay. Quiet down," Johnny raised his glass of apple juice, the chosen beverage for that day because Haechan still wasn't really used to alcohol and didn't want to get drunk and forget everything about the best day of his life. 

"Guys, here's to Mark and Haechan, and to their almost-getting-married. Cheers!" 

The other members followed, clinking their glasses together and taking large swigs of the clear drink. 

Haechan smiled, taking Mark's hand under the table and intertwining their fingers. 

_ Yup, this was definitely the best day of his life. _

  
  
__  
  
  


They had video called Taeyong just now, and before that Haechan's mom, who had been very happy to talk to all the members (except Taeyong) and not just her son. (She had then proceeded to advise  _ all  _ of them to eat well, sleep well and not forget to call their parents often)

Now, all the members were lounged about in various positions in the living room, Haechan draped over Mark's lap with the elder's hands in his hair. Jaehyun had gone off somewhere, probably to call his boyfriend and talk privately. 

Haechna looked up at Mark, the other meeting his gaze curiously, "Mark-hyung?" 

"You know, you can drop the hyung if you want," Mark's fingers made soothing patterns in Haechan's scalp, the younger leaning into his boyfriend's touch, "Just Mark is fine. We could just be casual." 

Haechan smiled, "That sounds nice. Okay, Mark?" 

"Mhm?"

"Come out with me. To the balcony." 

"Okay." 

Mark helped Haechan up, walking along with him to the dorm's roomy but closed balcony, a frequented spot by Taeyong and Jaehyun for some alone time. No one could see them from there, but they'd still be able to see the view outside, something like a two-way mirror.

"Mark?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Kiss me," Haechan didn't wait for a response, already pulling Mark towards him by his belt loop and pressing his lips against his. 

It was a sweet, closed-mouth kiss, one that made both of them smile and blush, eyes fluttering shut contentedly. 

Mark pulled away, resting their foreheads together, "Hyuck-ah, thank you." 

"Eh?" 

"Thank you for...coming into my life," Mark took Haechan's hands in his, caressing the back of his palms with his thumbs, "For being my rock. Thank you for years of friendship and love. Thank you for...for just being you, for bullying me when we were younger, for your annoying but cute aegyo, your amazing personality, your laugh, just...I love you," Mark exhaled, looking shyly up to meet Haechan's dumbfounded gaze. 

"....well I really can't match that amazing speech, so I'll just say I love you too and kiss you now. How's that sound?" 

"Perfect," Mark kissed Haechan's forehead and wrapped his arms tightly around him, pulling him in for another kiss. 

"I'm never letting go," Mark mumbled against Haechan's lips, pushing the younger back against the wall and shrugging his own jacket off, pulling away to tug Haechan's shirt over his head, met with no resistance. 

"You sure you want to do this?" 

Haechan froze.

Like...he meant..._oh._

_Should he....say no?_

Haechan thought about the implications of Mark's question. He felt a raging blush take over, the very thought of what they might do that night making him want to curl up in embarrassment. 

But...he wanted it, didn't he? 

He had thought about it so much, when he was alone, and now...now he could have it. He could have all of Mark, if he agreed to give the other all of himself as well. 

Haechan blushed harder, the thought of his next words making his whole body shiver with excitement and arousal.

"...yeah, Mark. I'm ready." 

Haechan was met with a beautiful, joyful smile, one that he wanted to save in his mind, in his heart, as Mark pushed him harder against the wall, kissing him without restraint now, the promise of what was to come ringing against their lips. 

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. Just trust me."

_I trust you, Mark. I'd trust you with my life._

______

_ Thank you, Mark.  _

_ For being my whole life.  _

_ For teaching me how to love. _

_ For loving me.  _

_ I love you.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...there we go! 
> 
> Guys!!! I'm so so so sorry that I couldn't post before, things have just been especially crazy. Thanks for bearing with me all this time. 
> 
> Thanks for the support!! Leave comments and Kudos and tell me how you feel about my attempt at a fic.
> 
> Love,  
R

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go! My first multi-chapter fic has taken off! 
> 
> Let me know what you think.


End file.
